


you handed me a box of miracles (and told me not to open it)

by jollypuppet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, no literally this is like a lethal dosage of schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/pseuds/jollypuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and Isaac decide to step into boyfriend territory, the world doesn't explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you handed me a box of miracles (and told me not to open it)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand one more for the road. This is way longer than I intended it to be.

When Scott and Isaac decide to step into boyfriend territory, the world doesn't explode. Nothing dramatic happens, nobody dies, there are no teary, emotional phone calls or screaming matches in the rain, nothing backed up with an award-winning cinematic score composed by John Williams. Scott and Isaac decide one day in the middle of fall after dancing around the subject of their mutual attraction for what seems like _forever_ to finally make what they have official.

They're walking side by side in the park, talking about which Hulk was better, Edward Norton or Eric Bana, when Isaac casually threads together their fingers and continues to speak as if he hadn't done it. Scott just squeezes those fingers back, and... yeah. That's how it happens.

The both of them show up to a pack meeting later that day at Derek's place, and every single wolf in the room looks up immediately as they walk in (which is pretty intimidating, considering it's the alpha, the alpha's psychopathic uncle, and three of their closest peers.) Stiles looks around like he missed something really important, Allison smiles that cute little smile of hers that Scott will probably love for the rest of time, and Lydia seems utterly unimpressed.

" _Finally!_ " Derek roars, frustrated.

\--

They hang out at the park again later that week, sitting under a large, long-lived tree, its arms reaching out into the distance, embracing the cold autumn air. Isaac's laying on his back and Scott's leaning against the tree, and if Isaac's head is pillowed on his thigh, he doesn't mention it.

"He didn't react like that when Erica and Boyd started dating." Isaac scoffs, twirling a few blades of grass between his fingers. "And Jackson looked like he was ready to throw himself out the nearest window."  
  
Scott smiles, playing with one of the curls near Isaac's ear. "I would have paid money to see that."  
  
" _Good_ money."

Scott leans his head back against the tree and sighs through his nose. Isaac nips playfully at his wrist, and he smiles. "Erica and Boyd didn't... wait as long? I guess?" He looks down again. "You have to admit, we've been avoiding this for a while."

Isaac screws his eyes shut. "C'mon, don't remind me of all the time I've wasted."

"That's not a bad thing." Scott tells him, shrugging one shoulder. "I really liked the way things turned out. It was worthy of some dumb romance novel." Isaac pouts, failing slightly to look insulted, and Scott laughs in response. "Don't even _try_ to tell me it wasn't at all like a dumb romance novel."  
  
"Maybe not dumb." Isaac protests. "Lengthier than other run-of-the-mill romance novels. A slow burn romance novel." He kisses Scott's wrist, and Scott's heart flips, deep in the caverns of his chest. Isaac grins. "Your heartbeat got faster for a second there."  
  
"Shut up." Scott says, though not without humor, and Isaac sits up.

The other werewolf gets on his knees and leans in close to Scott's personal space, close enough that Scott actually leans back a bit, his hand coming up to rest on Isaac's bicep. Isaac's eyes are lidded and his mouth is close enough to Scott's that he can feel Isaac's words vibrate against his mouth as he speaks.  
  
"Your heartbeat's a _lot_ faster now." Isaac murmurs, his blue eyes glinting gold momentarily, and Scott can't help the little intake of breath he makes, tilting his head slightly so it aligns comfortably with Isaac, and it's the only invitation the other werewolf needs to lean in and kiss him firmly. Scott breathes out shakily through his nose and brings an arm up to wrap around Isaac's neck, and if they get crap for making out against a tree in the middle of a goddamn public park, well, hell, Scott couldn't really care.

\--

It strikes him later that that was the first time he and Isaac had ever kissed. Like, full-on, honest-to-goodness, mouth-to-mouth _that thing you do with your tongue feels really awesome_ kissing.

"Shit." he mumbles. He scrambles out of bed and opens his window.

\--

He tries to tell himself that this an awesome idea and, yeah, going out at two in the morning to look for your werewolf boyfriend isn't _that_ weird, and -- _oh my God, is he clingy?_ Isaac and he have been dating for, what, four days? And he's _running out in the middle of the night to see him?_

Scott just buries his hands deeper in the pockets of his sweatshirt and quells those thoughts viciously, kicking at a stone in his path to occupy himself. He knows the way to Derek's apartment complex like the back of his hand, and could sleepwalk there, if he wanted (he'd actually done that once, and gosh, was that an experience.)

When he rounds the corner approaching Derek's place, the door swings open before he even gets there. Derek sticks his head out and squints, but doesn't say anything.

"Hi." Scott says pointedly. "I need to speak with my boyfriend."  
  
"Are you sleepwalking again?" Derek asks, looking Scott up and down as if it will offer some clue to his odd behavior. It doesn't, of course, and Scott frowns at him. Derek grunts and disappears back into the darkness of his apartment, and Scott perks up his hearing to listen to the conversation he has inside. Isaac doesn't sound like he's been sleeping, so maybe he's been lying awake, too, and that gives Scott some comfort, if only a little.

Derek practically pushes Isaac out into the hallway, mumbling something along the lines of, "And don't come back until you sort out your hormones," and closes the door behind him.

Isaac furrows his brow. "What's the matter?"  
  
"We've never kissed before." Scott blurts out without thinking. Images of Isaac in the park suddenly rush up to punch his memory in the face, and he blinks hard. "Well, before today, I mean. That was the first time we kissed, today."  
  
"Is that okay?" Isaac asks, and Scott kind of wants to go throw himself off a building, because Isaac looks downright apologetic. "If you didn't want me to, I'm really, _really_ sorry, I just --"  


Scott puts his hands up. "No, no! That's not, no, I wasn't," he hesitates, and Isaac watches him with those _stupidly_ blue eyes, and he figures his best plan of action is just giving up, "ah, _fuck_." He marches forward and leans up, putting his hands on either sides of Isaac's face, and kisses him with all the passion he can muster at two in the morning on a Wednesday.

Isaac, though, doesn't seem to be bothered. The kiss is messy, and just a little bit awkward, with not quite the right angle and Isaac having to compensate for the height difference, but once he does, settling his hands on Scott's hips, he reciprocates in earnest, sucking at Scott's lower lip and humming deep in his throat.

Scott pulls away to breathe (seriously, just to breathe, he probably could have gone his entire goddamn life without doing anything but kissing Isaac _ever again_ ) and looks him straight in the eye. "I wasn't _complaining_ , I just kind of realized that I had sat there like a vegetable during our first kiss and... I don't know, I'm a sentimental idiot."  
  
"Oh, good, that's another thing I can put on the list of things I love about you." Isaac says it like it's a joke, but the words are so sweet to Scott, he kind of wants to melt through the floor and give up on conscious life for the rest of eternity. "And if it's any consolation, this is pretty much ten thousand times better than what I was expecting from the second kiss."  
  
"You really have that little faith in me?"  
  
"Coming from the guy who just described himself as a vegetable."  
  
Scott smiles, leaning his forehead against Isaac's. "Fine." he breathes, and Isaac tugs his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. "You and me, we'll be the best kissers on the West coast, huh? Let's make 'em all awesome."

And Isaac takes that moment to catch his lips again, softly and with so much care that Scott's breath nearly stops in his throat, and when Isaac pulls away, his grin is mischievous. "Sounds like a plan to me."

\--

Kiss number four happens before lacrosse practice the next week, when all of the other players have already headed outside to start warming up on the field. Scott's alone in the locker room, or at least that's what he's pretending, because it's kind of hard not to hear Isaac's heartbeat when it's right behind him. Still, it's cute that Isaac had tried the sneaky route.

He closes his locker and promptly gets turned around and pressed up against it, and the smug words get kissed the hell out of his mouth, replaced with something much more akin to _whoa, holy shit_. Isaac swipes his tongue against Scott's lips but doesn't pry them open, and Scott huffs out a heavy breath when he finally pulls away, leaning against the cold metal of his locker.

"I wasn't really trying to sneak up on you." Isaac whispers into his ear. "But it's adorable that you played along anyway."  


He backs away, smirking, and he ducks his head innocently into his own locker when the door to the field swings open and Finstock's head peers through.

"What the hell are you still doing in here, McCall?" he asks, and whatever he's about to say next he aborts, because he seems to fight with his own mouth for a second. When he speaks again, he sounds less mad, more confused, "And why are you hyperventilating like you just ran a marathon?"  
  
Scott straightens himself out some against the surface of his locker. "Uh, s-sorry. I'll be out in a minute." Finstock narrows his eyes but then ducks outside again, mumbling something about teenage ingrates, and Scott brings his gaze back to Isaac, who's innocently arranging his belongings in his locker.

" _You_ ," Scott says, smirking, "are so on."  


\--

The fifth (and sixth) happen when Scott invites Isaac over for movie night, one evening when Melissa has to work late. Isaac shows up with a jumbo bag of cheese puffs and a two liter bottle of cola, and Scott's suddenly reminded like a swift blow to the head that he's got the best boyfriend ever.

They end up watching what Hulk movies Scott was able to dig out of his room to finally end their debate, and it's a pretty clever diversion, Scott thinks. He pats himself on the back for coming up with this one -- _good on you, taking advantage of his Eric Bana appreciation_.

It's in the middle of the movie and Isaac seems pretty intent on legitimately analyzing the qualities and faults of both actors when he says, "See, you know what my favorite thing is?" _That's_ when Scott chooses to strike, slipping his knees around Isaac's legs, straddling him, and he pushes Isaac's shoulders back into the couch.

He kisses Isaac before he has the chance to be confused, long and slow and sweet like all the iced tea Isaac drinks, all the indie rock his listens to, drags it out with his teeth. Isaac, the bastard, he _whimpers_ into Scott's mouth, running his hands underneath the thin fabric of his shirt, mapping out the planes of his back, and Scott's pretty sure he's won this battle.

He pulls away, breathing heavily, and Isaac's pupils are blown wide open like bullet holes or the night sky, and neither of them are paying attention to the movie anymore. "That?" he asks breathlessly, running his hands down Isaac's chest. "Is _that_ your favorite thing?"  
  
Isaac never ceases to surprise him, though, and he shakes his head. "No, I was thinking something," Scott yelps as he loses his leverage, feels Isaac lift him up and flip him onto his back, onto the couch cushions, effectively pinning him down with the frame of his body, "more along the lines of _this_." He leans down and smashes their mouths together this time, not bothering to be shy when he licks into Scott's mouth, and it's his turn to be embarrassed, moaning and sliding his hands around Isaac's broad shoulders.

It probably would keep going, if not for the fact that they both hear the distinct purr of a car engine turn down the corner of the street, and Scott probably would be the worst son in the world if he didn't know what his mom's car sounds like from a few hundred feet away. Isaac gets the message, and he smiles, the honest joy of it crinkling the corner of his eyes and making Scott's heart ache.

He sits back up, resuming his position on the couch, and goes back to attentively watching the movie like nothing had ever happened, though Scott doesn't miss the way his cheek twitches like he's trying to suppress a grin. He sits up just as Melissa walks in.

"Oh, hey, Isaac." she says as she walks in. "Scott didn't tell me you were coming over."

\--

They're not alone the seventh time, but it's still freaking amazing and blows Scott's mind to the other end of the Earth.

It's during a pack meeting -- or, kind of after one, because they're done talking on their big points and are kind of just milling around Derek's place because nobody really feels like going anywhere else. They decide to send someone on a snack run to the corner store down the street, and Isaac gets the short end of the stick. Scott mourns the lack of the warm body he'd been half-resting on, but hey, growing teenagers need their Funyons.

Isaac goes around and writes down what everybody wants, and gets to Scott last. "You just want one of those sodas in the little novelty bottles, don't you?" Isaac asks him with a knowing smile.

"You know me so well." Scott returns, mostly to tease the shit out everyone else in the room. He hears Erica snort, and Jackson's groan is so loud it bounces off the walls of the room.

"Cool. I'll be back." Isaac announces, slipping the paper into his pocket, and he catches Scott off guard when he leans down and kisses him softly, with a sort of gentleness that Scott is thrown for a loop by. He smiles when he pulls away, and then strides out of the room.

"... Bye." Scott mumbles, a good few seconds late, but hypersensitive hearing is always a blessing when your boyfriend kisses you halfway across the galaxy. He looks at the other pack members, and they're all frozen in different states of astonishment.

Stiles is the first one to speak up. "Okay, so I'm not gonna speak for everyone here or anything, clearly, _Jackson_ ," he doesn't even look away from Scott, just emphasizes the name, and Jackson splutters like he's never been more personally offended, "but dude, that was fucking _adorable_."  


That's all the cue the rest of them need to erupt into amused giggles (in the cases of Erica, Stiles, and Allison) and loud groans of second-hand embarrassment (mostly from Jackson, though a little bit from Boyd, too, but with more good nature.)

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, and Peter claps his shoulder consolingly. Lydia crosses her arms and says, "Look at this little family you two have built yourselves." Peter laughs, and Derek just groans.

\--

Eight's something of a fluke, because Isaac does it without thinking one morning after sleeping over. He wanders downstairs while Scott's pouring himself a bowl of cereal, yawning quietly.

"Mornin'." he says, and leans to kiss Scott quickly on the cheek. He walks a few more steps before realizing, and then backtracks until he's standing in front of Scott again, eyes wide.

Scott raises an eyebrow. "What?" he asks, and Isaac boxes him in against the counter, and his eyes widen a little, "Whoa, _what?_ "  


Isaac leans forward and kisses him, properly this time, warm and welcoming and Scott melts into it, pulling Isaac closer to him and letting his eyes slide shut. Isaac nips at his lip and mumbles, "Morning," into his mouth.

So it's kiss number nine, too, technically, but Scott's not complaining.

\--

Number ten's an accident. Really.

Isaac practically lives at his house nowadays, and it's not like Melissa minds, so Scott lets him crash in his room whenever he's sick of Derek's brooding or the general dreary atmosphere of "not being near you," as he puts it so romantically (it actually kind of is romantic, now that he thinks about it.) They'd set up an air mattress, and Isaac sleeps in it. Sometimes.

And sometimes, he just kind of passes out in Scott's bed, before Scott even gets there.

Scott smiles tiredly and shuts the light in his room off. There's a weariness in his bones that must mirror Isaac's, and part of him just wants to climb into bed, curl up next to Isaac's chest and never wake up again, but something stops him from climbing in immediately.

He's not sure what it is -- it might be the lighting, or the sound of crickets chirping outside, but he leans down over Isaac and brushes his lips against the other man's tentatively, soft enough that it's almost imperceptible. They're breathing the same air for a moment, and Scott can feel it in his lungs, relaxing and warm and familiar.

Isaac's eyelids flutter open, true to dumb romance novel style, and his hands reach up to trace the line of Scott's hips.

They don't speak for a moment, just lay there, breathing in each other, before Isaac finally swallows and says thickly, "Your heartbeat got faster."

Scott replies, "So did yours."  
  
And they kiss again after that, Scott letting himself get pulled in, close against Isaac's chest and hips in the dark of his room. They kiss, and when they're done, they do it again, and again, and again, each one more invigorating than the last, until they lose count, until they lose themselves in each other. 


End file.
